The Three Quater Demon
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: The daughter of Inuyasha and his wife live in Middle Earth. She is called Reyna. Reyna is three quater demaon and part human. She lives with Bilbo. How will the quest go with Reyna along for the ride? Will Reyna and Thorin ever get along?
1. The Three Quater Demon

I don't own anyting.

 **The Three Quarter Demon**

Reyna daughter of Inuyasha, a half dog demon, and Lynn, a silver wolf demon, stands on a hill watching over the hobbits. Long silver hair fell down her back, white dog ears sat on her head, a silver wolf, silver eyes, stands at five six, appears to be fifteen, and wears her father's red Robe of the Fire-Rat. She lives with Bilbo Baggins at Bag End. The world Reyna is now in is different from the world she came from. Peace is one thing. Among the hobbits no body tires to kill each other. But even in this peaceful world, Reyna still carries around three swords. Tessaiga came from Reyna father, Tenseiga one from her uncle Sesshomaru, and the last sword is just regular sword. Tessaiga still has not awakened for Reyna yet but she did not have any one to protect. Well Reyna does have Bilbo but there is nothing here for her to protect Bilbo from. Tenseiga only hurts the dead and brings back the dead. Reyna took one last look around before she made her way down to Bilbo's house. It is night time and Bilbo will have supper ready for Reyna.

When Reyna gets back to Bilbo's house, she is surprised to find a lot of noise coming from the house. She walks into the house to find thirteen dwarfs and one old man sitting at the kitchen table. Bilbo smells nervous and kind of scared. The one dwarf makes what looks like a rude sign.

"What is going on here?" Reyna snarls in angary. Fury rolls off Reyna like waves in an ocean. The fourteen 'guests' and Bilbo turn towards her. Bilbo smiles and walks over to hug her.

"I am glad your back Reyna. You been gone for five days," Bilbo says while hugging Reyna. Reyna's eyes do not leave their 'guests'.

"Why are there thirteen dwarfs and an old-," Reyna sniffs the air, "a spell caster doing in the house, Bilbo?" asks Reyna in a clam icily voice. The dwarfs had all stood up by now and had their weapons up. Reyna's hand rests on her sword. She can take out a few of them before one even makes their first swing. The eyes of the spell caster say he not sure how to deal with Reyna.

Gandalf speaks in a clam voice, "Now let all-,"

Reyna interrupts Gandalf in a snarl, "I didn't ask you spell caster!" Gandalf's eyes widen in surprise at the angary in the Reyna's voice. The dwarfs hold their weapons tighter and ready to battle.

Thorin steps forward and says, "Who are you?"

Silver eyes glare at Thorin and Reyna growls, "One should give his name first before asking for another. Even a visitor in one's own home."

Bilbo speaks up, "Now I think we should clam down. This is my adopted daughter Reyna. Reyna, these are the dwarfs Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Thorin is their king. And Gandalf is a wizard."

Kili asks, "What is she?"

Reyna glares but answers, "I am your worst nightmare."

"The dwarfs and Gandalf are here because Gandalf wants me to go with them to reclaim the dwarfs' home," says Bilbo before any more fighting can break out. Even though the most of the dwarfs have been somewhat nice Thorin not so much, Bilbo did not want Reyna to hurt them. Reyna would hurt each and every one of them. Her claws were not just for show. Bilbo has seen Reyna cut down trees with one swing of her hand.

"Alright. But if you decide to go Bilbo, I will go with you," says Reyna. This brings an outrage from the dwarfs.

Thorin growls, "Even if the hobbit decides to come with us, you are not coming. I won't allow it."

Reyna snarls back, "I don't care if you are allowing it or not. I will go if Bilbo goes. You are not my king and never will be my king. You can't order me around like one of your subjects. You can jump off a cliff for all I care." Reyna walks out of the room with everyone staring at her in shock.

After everything clam down, Bilbo is told about the dragon and he faints. But before Bilbo could hit the floor and everyone else could move, Reyna had caught Bilbo. The dwarfs and Gandalf stare in shock at Reyna. How did she get into the room so fast to catch Bilbo? Gandalf was in the same room as Bilbo and did not move faster than Reyna.

"How did you do that?" Asks Fili.

Reyna picks Bilbo up answers. "I have my secrets and you have your secrets." She walks out of the room knowing their guests will be gone by dawn. Even though Bilbo said he wasn't going with them, Reyna packs them both a bag each.


	2. The Joureny Begins

I don't own anything.

The Journey Begins

The morning Bilbo woke up he started to run around like a chicken with his head cut off. Bilbo had decided he is going on the journey with Gandalf and the dwarfs. Reyna had calmly grabbed the bags she had pack the night before and everything else they needed for the journey. She then guides Bilbo out the door. The two of them catch up with the dwarfs and Gandalf quickly.

"Wait! Wait!" yell Bilbo.

"Good to see you have shown up, Bilbo. Reyna, good to see you too," Gandalf says. A pony and a horse are brought over to Bilbo and Reyna. Bags of money are passed around from the bet the dwarfs and Gandalf made. Reyna rolls her eyes at them while Bilbo looks wide eyed. For the ride, Bilbo talks with Gandalf, Kili, Fili, and many of the dwarfs. They try to talk to Reyna but she does not answer them or seem to pay attention to them. But Kili and Fili won't give up trying to talk to Reyna. Reyna sighed. She only came on this journey to protect Bilbo. Talking with the dwarfs or Gandalf and protecting them was not on Reyna's to do list. Protecting strangers only ended up in pain. The group soon found a spot to stay for the night.

"So how did you and Reyna meet, Bilbo? asks Fili.

"Yea. I want to know too," says Kili.

"Well Reyna and I met twenty years ago. And Reyna only looks like she age two years snice I met her," answers Bilbo. Gandalf looks over at Reyna who is lounging on a tree. "Interesting. To only look like you age two tears in a twenty year time period," Gandalf thinks.

"Wow. But what happen when you met Reyna?" asks Ori. Most of the dwarfs had come closer to Bilbo to hear the story.

"Twenty years ago I met Reyna when I was walking home. She was in the field outside my house. Passed out she was. So I dragged Reyna into the house and put here on the couch. For the night I took care of her. When she awoke, Reyna did not trust me. And she didn't trust me for many moons. But Reyna could not go home as she did not have one. Soon she began to trust me and I began to see her like a daughter. My house became a home to her. But some time I see her staring at the moon with a longing look on her face," answers Bilbo.

"But what is Reyna and where did she come from?" asks Kili.

Bilbo looks over at Reyna and answers, "That is a question for Reyna to answer. And it will take a long time for Reyna to trust you. Then longer to answer your questions. Trust me, the same thing happen to me. But she then started to trust me. Once Reyna trusts you and becomes your friend she becomes the best friend anyone can have."

"How long do you think it will take for Reyna to trust is?" asks Fili.

Bilbo sighs and answers, "It is hard to tell. It might take the whole journey. She is very picky when it comes to trusting people."

"Telling stories about me now?" asks Reyna. The dwarfs and Gandalf jump not hearing walk up behind them. Bilbo didn't jump because he is use to Bilbo walking up behind him without a sound.

"How did you do that?" yelps Kili.

Reyna smirk and answers, "Very easy. I walked over here with my legs. Very useful thing they are." Kili glares at her for the answer but does not say anything. "I see the pup has nothing to say." Kili's eyes burn in anger and he lunges at Reyna before Fili could stop him. Reyna easily dances out of Kili way and grins at him with fangs on view. "I see the pup wants to play."

Before Kili can lunge at Reyna again, Thorin growls, "She is baiting you Kili. Don't listen to her." Kili stops and glares at Reyna but listens to his uncle. Bilbo gives Reyna a look of disappointment but only gets a smirk in return. Bilbo throws his hands up in the air and walks over to his pack. Soon Kili and Fili go off to take their turn on watching the ponies and horses. A little while later, Bilbo goes to take dinner to Kili and Fili. Reyna was off who knows where and Gandalf had left when the story was over.

Bilbo walks up to Kili and Fili quietly arguing over something. "What is wrong?" asks Bilbo.

"Well there were fourteen ponies and two horses," answers Fili.

Kili finishes, "Now there is ten ponies and no horses."

"And snice you're the burger," says Fili.

"We think you can go and get them," finishes Kili. Kili and Fili pull Bilbo over to where the ponies and horses are. There were three trolls.

"Good luck," says Kili and Fili while they leave. Bilbo looks at the trolls and walks as quietly to the horses and ponies. But while he was cutting the rope to the animals, the one troll used him as a tissue. Then the dwarfs busted out of the woods to save Bilbo but ended up in tied bags themselves when one of the trolls threaten Bilbo's life.

Meanwhile Reyna has just caught a couple of rabbits for dinner. She cooked them and ate a whole one herself. The rest of the rabbits Reyna packed up for the road. Walking back to camp, Reyna took her time. "Why did Bilbo want to go on this journey? It will only bring Bilbo pain and stuffing. If Bilbo is lost on the journey then it will be her own fault that Reyna did not protect him enough."

When Reyna made it back to the camp she found it empty. "What are those dwarfs up to now?" Reyna though angrily. Pain or death will be brought to whoever or whatever if Reyna finds a single hair out of place on Bilbo. Reyna picks up the sect and follows it to the troll's camp. The dwarfs and Bilbo are tried up. "Is Bilbo trying to tell the trolls how to properly cook the dwarfs? Yes he is."

Reyna strolled out into the middle of the camp. "Let the hobbit go and I will not kill you," snarls Reyna.

"Reyna!" hiss Bilbo.

"And the dwarfs," added Reyna.

The biggest troll kneed down and laughs, "What will make me listen to a tiny thing like you. There are three of us and one of you."

"I may be smaller than you too. But I am a lot stronger than the three of you combine," snarls Reyna. The trolls laugh but before the kneeing troll can move a sword wipes out and slices into the troll's neck. The troll falls like a rock. This startles the other two trolls but before they can move Reyna is on them. Shen jumps onto the one troll's head and sinks her sword into it. Before that troll falls Reyna is on the next troll that the troll that used Bilbo as a tissue earlier. She sinks the sword in that troll too and flips off the troll afterwards. Reyna puts out the fire before using her claws to cut the wood holding the dwarfs that were going to cook. Then Reyna uses her claws to cut the bags Bilbo and the others are in. The dwarfs stare at Reyna in shock. How could she have done that?" is the though the runs through the dwarfs' head. Bilbo runs up to Reyna and hugs her. Reyna hugs Bilbo back and starts to lead him away.

"How did you do that," demands Thorin while standing in Reyna way.

Reyna snarls "Get out of my way Thorin or I will do the same you I have done to the trolls." Thorin glares but before he can say anything Gandalf shows up.


	3. Meeting the Evles

I don't own anything.

Meeting the Elves

Gandalf shows and asks, "How were the dwarfs killed?"  
"Reyna did it. But she won't tell us how she did it," growls while glaring at Reyna.

"I don't need to example myself to anyone. Remember we don't trust each other. So there is no way I am telling you about me so you can use it against me. I only came to protect Bilbo and make sure you guys do nothing to him," snarls Reyna. Thorin goes to argue but Kili's voice interrupts him.

"Look what I found. There are treasures in the cave," yells Kili. Everyone quickly makes their way into the cave. Three swords are found in the cave. Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo each found an elven made a sword. The sword Bilbo found is the perfect size for him. A chest of treasure is filled and buried before the group leaves. The group soon runs into Radagast the Brown. He warms them strange presence at Dol Guldur and it is poisoning the forest. A howl breaks the conversion.

"Was that a wolf's howl?" asks Bilbo. Before Gandalf could answer Bilbo, Reyna answers Bilbo.

"No. That is not a wolf's howl. I don't know what kind of howl that is. It is not a coyote or any dogs either," answers Reyna.

"It is no animal. It is a Warg. Get the ponies," orders Gandalf.

"The ponies ran off. We can't outrun them," panics Ori.

"I will lead them away," says Radagast the Brown.

"They will catch up to you," rebuts Gandalf.

"Not my rabbits. They are the fastest rabbits alive," Radagast the Brown says before he takes off on his sled.

"Let's go," orders Thorin. The rest of the group soon follows behind Thorin. As the group runs, they run behind a huge boulder. But while the group hides behind the boulder, an Orc on top of a Warg appears on top of it. Kili shoots an arrow into the Warg to kill it. The Warg and Orc fall off and before they can kill the Orc it screams altering the other Orcs and Wargs. The group runs until they find a cave. As the dwarfs and Bilbo go into the cave, Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, and Reyna protect them from the Orcs and Wargs. Thorin looks over at Reyna and thinks, "How does she bring Orcs down so easily. She is not breaking a sweat." The four of them soon make their own way into the cave. Reyna is the last to go in. She makes her way to Bilbo's side.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" asks Reyna.

"I'm fine, Reyna. Just a little shaken up," answers Bilbo.

"What did you would have happened when you decided to help some dwarfs on their journey to reclaim their home? That it would be fun? Some of them will most likely end up dead," Reyna says.

"Now Reyna," Bilbo begins.

"Don't Bilbo. I almost lost you twice today. I can't lose you. I have already lost my parents," Reyna growls and she stalks off down the passage. Thorin watches both Bilbo and Reyna. "How did Reyna's parents died?"

"This way," says Gandalf while walking down the passage. The dwarfs, Bilbo, and Reyna follow after Gandalf. The group soon gets to the elven home. They make their way into the courtyard when elven riders show up. The riders surround the whole group. Reyna growls and pulls out her sword. The dwarfs also pull out their weapons too. The elven riders warily watch the group. Elrond walks down the stairs.

"Hello. Welcome to my home," greets Elrond.

"Greeting Elrond. How are you?" asks Gandalf.

"Good Gandalf. I see brought company," answers Elrond. He then says something in elvish.

"What did you say?" growls one of the dwarfs.

"He asked if you were hungry," answers Gandalf. The dwarfs nod their heads and put their weapons away. Reyna keeps her sword out for a few more minutes before she puts it away. Her eyes stay on Elrond the whole time. Elrond leads the whole group into the house and into the dining room. The group sits down at the table with Elrond and soon more elves are bringing out food. Gandalf shows Elrond two of the three swords that were found in the cave.

"This sword is called Orcrist," says Elrond while handing the sword back to Thorin. Gandalf hands Elrond his sword. "This one is called Glamdring." Elrond looks around the table and his eyes land on Reyna. "Hello, young one."

"Hello Lord Elrond," greets Reyna.

Elrond smiles and asks, "May I see your swords?" Reyna's hands hover over her three swords but hands them over. "What are the swords' names?"

Reyna answers, "Only two have names. The black handle sword is called Tenseiga. It was my uncle's. The white handle sword is called Tetsusaiga. It was my father's."

Elrond nods and asks, "And before the swords were your father and uncle's they were your grandfather's. Am I right?"

"Yes. They were my grandfather's. He was the one who had them made," answers Reyna.

"I met Lord Inu no Taishō few hundred years ago. We were good friends before he die. He was a very strong king and fighter. It was rumored that he had a second son. I have met his first son. Sesshōmaru. But I guess it would now be Lord Sesshōmaru. Do you know much about your grandfather?" says Elrond.

Reyna answers, "I don't know much about my grandfather. He died the day my father was born. My uncle Sesshōmaru doesn't like to talk about him much."

"Who are these people?" asks Thorin.

"Lord Inu no Taishō was King I once knew. Now his son Lord Sesshōmaru is King," answers Elrond.

"I don't believe I ever heard of them," says Gandalf.

"You never heard of them because they are from a different world. The world in which I have only been a couple of times," says Elrond.

"You never told us you were from a different world," says Kili.

"Or that you were a princess either," continues Fili.

"Because I didn't feel like it," says Reyna. And that is all it is left to. The talk is soon moved to reading the map. The map can only be read on the same moon it was written on. The map can be read in three days' time.


	4. The Talk

I don't own anything.

The Talk

Reyna stands in the garden watching the moon. Tomorrow night is the night the group reads the map. She has talk to Elrond quite a few times in the last two days. He also might find a way to get home. "Does she want to go home? Her parents are gone and she has Bilbo to think about? She will most likely leave back to the world she was born in after Bilbo is gone."

"Reyna," calls out Bilbo. Reyna's ears flick in Bilbo's direction. A sign that she is listening. "How are you?"

"I am good. You?" asks Reyna.

"Good," answers Bilbo.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the stone passage. I fear for your life and turned it into angry at you," apologist Reyna. She then kneels down to Bilbo's height. "I should have never taken my angry out on you. It was not right."

"It is all right Reyna. I understand. But be even though feared for my life I hope you don't do anything too dangerous to save me. I can't bear to lose you either. You are my only daughter even if you are older than me," says Bilbo.

"My body can take a beating and pain more than you can. I heal a lot faster. I'm a three-quarter demon. I can take demon form. My wolf side will want me to protect you until my last breath. Nothing will happen to you if there is still life in my body," counters Reyna.

But you are also part human. Remember once a month you are human for the whole night," counters Bilbo.

"That is why I wear my silver cloak at night. It was from my mother to help me hide on my human night. Beside the red Robe of the Fire Rat from my father helps protect me. A demon like me doesn't need protection," counters Reyna.

Bilbo sighs and counters, "It not what I mean. You still don't trust the dwarfs or Gandalf enough. Not enough to let them know your secrets to help protect yourself. Everyone needs some type of protection. Even a demon like you. Your demon side may not need protection but your human side sure does. You walk around like nothing can hurt you. But I know that is not true. You feel like anybody else in this group. You just better at hiding your feelings then the others. You also hide what you are truly feeling through angry."

"You might be right Bilbo but I can't find myself to tell them. Not yet anyway. I will tell them one day. My father never wanted me to act like him before he mated my mother but I still became like him. I'm more like my father than you know Bilbo," says Reyna.

"It will be alright. Do you ready think some of the dwarfs will die?" asks Bilbo.

"It is hard to tell but with a journey like this will most likely kill some of them if not all of them to reclaim their old home. None of them know how to kill a dragon. Not even Gandalf or me. Killing a dragon is very hard. My grandfather died from his wounds when he went to save my father. He wounds where from a dragon demon. A dragon has very hard skin and very hard to penetrate. Most of the skin are impenetrable. A lot of people will die from the dragon," answers Reyna.

"That sounds very hard," mutters Bilbo.

"Let's get inside before you catch a cold," orders Reyna.

"You have been out here longer than me. If one of us is to catch a cold then you would be the one that is getting the cold," steams Bilbo.

"I'm a three-quarter demon. I can't get sick," counters Reyna.

"You say that now. But wait until I am waiting on you hand and foot because you got a cold," teases Bilbo. Both laugh while they walk into the house. Tomorrow night is going to be a big night.

The next morning Reyna walks through the garden. She soon comes across Elrond who is enjoying the quietest of the garden.

"Taking a walk to get away from all the noise the dwarfs are making?" asks Elrond.

"Yes. Are you doing the same?" asks Reyna.

"Yes," answers Elrond.

"They keep playing their musical instruments. It would be found but they keep playing some of the songs over and over. They are also playing very loud. Too loud for my ears. But Bilbo is loving it" says Reyna.

Elrond nods and asks, "Can you play an instrument?"

"Yes. I play an ocarina. My father made it for my mother. She was the one who taught me to play," answers Reyna.

Elrond nods and says, "I have a way for you to get back to your world."

Reyna's silver eyes become distant but she says, "Not now. I have to be here for Bilbo."

"How about after the journey?" Elrond asks.

"No. Maybe after Bilbo's death. I will be with him as long as he lives and wants me around," answers Reyna.

"And if it takes another sixty years?" asks Elrond.

"Yes. I would stay even for a hundred years," answers Reyna. Elrond and Reyna both bid each other goodbye. Reyna walks back to the sitting where the rest of the group is. The dwarfs are still playing their songs. "Why do they have to play them so loud?" Kili makes a loud noise with his instrument right in Reyna's ear. Reyna snarls and rips it out of Kili's hands. That ruins the song. All the dwarfs stop and stare at Reyna who has Kili's instrument in a tight grip.

"What was that for?" asks Kili.

Reyna glares and answers, "For playing so loudly in my ear. They are not for show. My hearing is better than yours. As good as or better than the elves."

Bilbo jumps up and says, "Reyna can play too. Why don't you show them how well you can play Reyna?" Reyna nods her head and pulls out her ocarina to play. She plays the song her mother would play all the time. The song shows she is part of the Silver Wolf Clan.

"Wow. That is good," says Fili once the song is over. All the dwarfs and Gandalf agree with Fili.

Gandalf breaks the silence, "It is time to read the map."

Reyna follows behind and thinks, "Time to continue the journey. But we are bound to lose someone. Journeys like these don't end without someone dying."


	5. The Demon

I don't own anything.

The Demon

The group stands around Elrond as the moon rises. Once the moon is high up in the sky the map is read. The map says that there is a side entrance to the mountain. The key is that way in. Once the sun reaches its highest peak the door will show its self. Gandalf goes to talk with the White Council while the group waits.

"We need to leave," orders Thorin.

Kili asks, "But I thought we had to wait for Gandalf to return?"

"As much as I hate to agree with Thorin but he is right. We need to leave. The leader of the White Council won't want you guys to go back to reclaim your old home. If you want to reclaim then we have to go now or never go at all," Reyna says while looking out the window. Thorin glares at Reyna but nods.

"Let's go," orders Thorin and the group heads out the back entrance. The group walks up the mountain. Thunder and lightning flash in the sky. Rain pours down like a river of tiny droplets. The mountain pulls apart but the group does get on one side.

"It is a thunder giant battle!" yells Fili.

"Were is Bilbo?" yells Kili.

"Down here!" yells Bilbo. Reyna jumps down onto a small lead and grabs Bilbo. She hauls Bilbo into Fili and Kili's hands. The boys pull Bilbo up with the others. Reyna is about herself up when Thorin holds his hand out to Reyna. She looks at it for a minute before grabs Thorin's hand. He pulls Reyna up and they find a cave to stay the night in. The group settles down in the cave to sleep. Bilbo walks up and starts packing his bags. Reyna wakes up and goes over to him.

"What are you doing?" asks Reyna.

"I'm packing to go home. Thorin was right. I am no burger. I am just a hobbit from the Shire. I belong in Bag End with my books," answers Bilbo.

Reyna kneels by Bilbo and says, "Thorin was right about you not being a burger. But doesn't mean you can't be one. Journeys change people. Sometimes for the better or sometimes for the worst. My father went on a journey when he was my age. The journey lasted for years. It was to save the world I was born in. It changed him. He went from a half demon that trusted no one and had no friends to a man who trusted others and gain close friends. To a man who will protect anyone from someone trying to hurt them. My father went from a man who thought no one could love him for what he was. Half demon and half human. Came from both sides but not accepted on either. But he found love and accepted on each side."

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Bilbo.

"I am telling what could happen if you finish the journey but if you want to go home then I will take you home. Where you belong, Bilbo? I don't know. Where do we belong in this or another world? Only you can find out and you have to look deep inside yourself," answers Reyna.

"When did you get so wise?" asks Bilbo.

"When I started to live with an old hobbit," answers Reyna. Thorin watches and listens from where he is. Reyna looks around the cave. "Your sword is glowing, Bilbo." This got Bilbo, Reyna, and Thorin jumping to their feet. Reyna casts a look towards wondering how much did he hear.

Thorin shouts, "Wake up!" This got the other dwarfs jumping to their feet. The cave then begins to shake. The ground drops out from under them. The group falls a long drop and Bilbo is separate from them. Goblins tie up the dwarfs and Reyna. All of their weapons are taken away from them. The goblins start to look through the weapons when they pick up Reyna's weapons. The Goblin King makes his way over.

"And who do does weapons belong to?" asks the Goblin King. The goblins point to Reyna. "Why does a little girl need three swords?" One goblin drops Reyna's regular sword down the pit. Reyna snarls at the goblin that jumps in fright. Another goblin pulls out Tetsusaiga, a rusted sword, while another swings Tenseiga through another goblin. It goes through the goblin without an effect. "You carry around two unless swords," laughs the Goblin King. Reyna snarls and slices in half two of the goblins holding her. She had just finished cutting her bounds. Reyna stands up and cuts the rest of the goblins surrounding her in half with her claws. "Kill them!" yells the Goblin King. Thorin stared at Reyna thinks, "What is she? A demon? Her claws slice through the goblins like butter." Reyna slices the ropes holding the dwarfs. Each dwarf grabs his weapon and starts to fight the goblins. Reyna grabs her swords and puts them on her hip.

Gandalf shows up and starts to help them killing the goblins. He starts to lead them down to a way out. The Goblin King drops down in front of them and yells, "You are not-." But before he can finish Reyna darts forward and says, "Soul Killer!" Reyna's claws glow white and she slices through the Goblin King's neck.

The dwarfs stare at Reyna but Gandalf yells, "Go." The group soon runs out of the cave and down the mountain. They stop for a rest.

"Where is Bilbo?" asks Gandalf.

"He left that what. His is a coward," growls Thorin.

"Don't you dare call him a coward!" snarls Reyna getting in Thorin's face.

"I hear you talking together about leaving," growls Thorin.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't make him a coward," snarls Reyna.

"And you carry around two swords that can't cut. Who does that? What are you anyway? Some kind of demon? Your claws had a glow and you slice through those goblins like butter," growls Thorin.

"Like I would ever tell you. And those two swords are better than your weapons or elven blades put together," snarls Reyna. The two of them are standing facing each other. Reyna is a good head taller than Thorin.

"I'm here! I'm here!" yells Bilbo waving his hands. Everyone turn towards Bilbo and Reyna makes her way towards him. She scoops Bilbo up in her arms and gives him a huge hug. "I can't breathe." Reyna lets him go and pushes him away to look at him. Bilbo has scraps and bruises but overall looks fine.

"Your all right," says Reyna.

"Yay. Just got separate is all. I got out fine," says Bilbo.

"That is good," says Gandalf. Thorin has an unreadable look as he looks at Bilbo and Reyna. Before anything else can be said Orcs start to come after them. "Run!" The group takes off down the mountain but it ends in a cliff. "Climb!" The group climbs the trees. Reyna pulls Bilbo up into one and keeps a hold on him. The Orc start to pull down the trees so everyone jumps until they are on the tree that is on the edge. Gandalf starts to pass around pine cones that are on fire. The group is throwing flaming pine cones when Azog shows up riding a white Warg. Thorin climbs down the tree to kill him. Thorin and Azog fight but Azog nocks Thorin down. Azog is about to kill Thorin when Bilbo comes between them. He has his sword out and is trying to hold Azog back. Azog nocks Bilbo down but before Azog can do anything Reyna knocks him clear off his feet. Azog stands up see Reyna standing in front of Thorin and Bilbo. She stands there snarling, growling, and has her claws ready to battle.

"So you are the one Ghost told me about," laughs Azog. "He was right. You are strong." Reyna snarl gets so loud that it sounds like a roar at the name.

"Why it is good to see you again, Reyna. The last time I saw you was about fifty years ago when I had killed your parents," says a new voice. A lion demon stands about fifty yards away. He goes by the name of Ghost. At seven feet, Ghost has black hair, black eyes, black clothes, point ears, and a sword at his hip.

Reyna wipes around at the voice and snarls, "I will kill you!" Both go at each other. Both demons are so fast that they are blurs of color. Everyone watches as the two fights like animals. Cuts and buries show up on each of them as they fight. Ghost pulls out his sword and cuts a gash in Reyna's arm.

"Still can't use your daddy's sword," mocks Ghost. Reyna snarls at him and goes back to him. Ghost smirks and stabs his sword in Reyna's stomach.

"Reyna!" yells Bilbo as he gets up and runs to Reyna's side. He swings his sword at Ghost to keep him away from Reyna. Thorin goes to help Bilbo but both Thorin and Bilbo hit the ground in seconds.

"You have the mutt's scent all over you. I will kill you first," laughs Ghost as he goes to kill Bilbo. As the sword swings towards Bilbo, Reyna jumps up on her feet and darts between them. She pulls out Tetsusaiga and the rusted sword turns into the true fang it is. The two swords clash and sparks fly. The smirk falls off Ghost's face. He jumps back and growls, "So you can use your daddy's sword. That won't stop me from killing you."

"And it will help me kill you," snarls Reyna. One hand holds her sword and the other holds her stomach. Before any more fighting can happen the Eagles show up. The Eagles swoop down and pick up the dwarfs, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Reyna. Azog and Ghost smirk as the Eagles fly away. Reyna looks back and holds her bloody handout. "I will kill you. Even if my last breath leaves my body to do it," Reyna snarls quietly. Her hand falls down and Reyna passes out.


	6. The Story

I don't own anything.

The Story

The Eagles set the dwarfs, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Reyna down a small mountain. Both Thorin and Reyna are laid down on their backs. Thorin gets up but Reyna does not move. Bilbo hovers by her as he presses cloth to her wound. The dwarfs and Gandalf look on sadly with tears in their eyes.

"Reyna wake up. I need you to wake up," pleads Bilbo. Thorin walks over and pulls Bilbo into his arms for a hug.

"Never in my life have I been wrong about two people. It is bad that I didn't realize until it was too late," says Thorin.

"Good to know all of you guys will miss me," says Reyna as she opens her eyes. She then sits up to see all of their shocked faces. "I see you are all glad to see me alive. You all are just bursting with joy." Bilbo is the first to move and he hugs Reyna. "I know you are glad to see me alive Bilbo but I am still hurt."

"I'm sorry Reyna. But how are you still alive? Nobody should be able to survive that. A sword went through your gut," asks Bilbo.

"Because of what I am Bilbo. If my father can survive a hand going through his gut then I can survive a sword going through mine," answers Reyna.

Thorin steps forward and says, "I think you owe us some answers." Reyna looks at him but her gaze is soft, not hard.

"I don't own you answers but I will give them anyway. But not right now. Let us get to a safer place," says Reyna. The group turns towards the distance where the mountain they want is location. Birds fly to the mountain.

"The birds are returning," awes Fili.

"Yes. Let us get moving," orders Gandalf. Bilbo and Thorin help Reyna to her feet. They make their way down the mountain with Thorin and Bilbo supporting Reyna. Everyone is amazed Reyna is on her feet much less alive. The group soon makes their way to a well-hidden cave. Gandalf makes his way to Reyna once she is set down. "Let me look at the wound, Reyna. I might be able to help it heal faster." Reyna nods and pulls her undershirt up. "Your wound is healing as we speak. No dwarf, human, elf, or wizard can start to heal that fast. What are you, Reyna? And how did you get into this world?"

"I will tell you. But to understand my story, you must hear my father's story first. But before I tell you either story let's get my wound wrap and supper cooking. I have a few rabbits wrap up in my bag." The wound is wrapped and supper put on the fire to cook.

"I think it is time for your tale," says Thorin. Everyone sits around Reyna for her tell her story.

"Yes. I think it is time," Reyna says. Before I begin my tale you must learn about my world. There are only two kinds of people in my world. Demons and humans. And each side hates the other very much. Like you dwarfs and elves' hate for each other. But there are humans and demons that don't hate each other. Some came together and a baby is born from the union. That baby is then hated from all. The baby comes from both sides but is accepted by neither. He is a half-breed. Half human and half demon. Most die young. They are born from low-level demons. If the demon that mothers or fathers it stays then that demon is usually killed by another stronger demon. The half-breed will outlive its human parent. By the time the human parent can die by old age the half-breed is still a child and still needs his parents. They die not to long later themselves. Half-breeds are not strong. They are easily picked out in a crowd. Demons can tell by smell and humans by the ears. Full blooded demons have pointed ears, not animal ears. A half-breed ages slower than a human. Fifty years past and the half-breed will only look like a five-year-old human child."

"Does that mean you are a half-breed?" asks Fili. Everyone else looks outraged at how half-breeds are treated.

"No," answers Reyna.

"But you have animal ears," says Kili.

"I will get to that. My father was a half-breed. His name was Inuyasha," Reyna says. "He was father by a very strong demon. Lord Inu no Taishō of the western lands. His mother was Lady Izayoi. On the night Inuyasha was born, Lord Inu no Taishō was fighting a dragon demon. He sealed the demon into a deep sleep to never wake up. The wounds he gained from the fight were life threatening if he did not rest. But Lord Inu no Taishō did not rest. His eldest old ask him to rest or he would be going to his death. But Lord Inu no Taishō did not and asked Sesshōmaru if he had any to protect. Sesshōmaru had no one. Lord Inu no Taishō left to save his newborn son and Lady Izayoi. It is the last time father and son saw each other. Now Lord Inu no Taishō carried three swords each one made from his fangs. Tetsusaiga can slay a hundred demons in one swing. It went to my father. Tenseiga can't hurt the living but can harm the dead. And heal the wounded and bring a hundred beings back to live in one swing. It went to my uncle. Sō'unga was not made from my grandfather's fangs. It could summon a hundred of dead souls in one swing. Only my grandfather could wield it for it had an evil dragon spirit in it. Each sword was also known as the sword of destruction, life, and death. Also seen as earth, heaven, and hell."

"Those swords are powerful. Why have you not used them before?" asks Gandalf.

"Because Tetsusaiga can only be use by those who have demon blood and no hate for humans. Tenseiga can be used by those who have compassion and don't hate humans. I was able to use Tetsusaiga because I was protecting Bilbo and Thorin. My father and uncle also told me the swords have a mind of their own," answers Reyna. "Now back to the story. Lord Inu no Taishō goes to where Lady Izayoi is. She had just given birth to a baby boy. But she was also dead by the time he got there. So Lord Inu no Taishō used Tenseiga to bring her back. The building was set on fire so he gave the Rode of the Fire Rat to cover her and the baby. The robe is fire proof. A man breaks into kill Lord Inu no Taishō. Before Lady Izayoi leave he gives the baby a name. Inuyasha. Lord Inu no Taishō dies that night so Lady Izayoi and his pup can live. Inuyasha lives forty years with his mother before she dies. Then there was no one to take care of him. He looked like an eight-year-old. Sesshōmaru and Lady Izayoi's family hated him and so did everyone else in the world for being a half-breed. Inuyasha learned to protect and feed himself. Even on his human nights. Once a month a half-breed turns human for a night or day. They become human on the same kind of they were born on. My father's human night was the new moon. He was born on the night of the full moon but he was born on the eclipse. One hundred and ten years went past and my father was still alone. He then fell in love with a young Miko name Kikyō who protects and purifies the Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel holds great and one can make a wish on it. My father wanted the jewel to become a full blooded demon. He hated being weak but as he tries to get the jewel he fell in love. Kikyō and Inuyasha decide for them to be together that Inuyasha would make a wish to become human. It was the idea that the wish would purify the jewel so together they can live a normal life. But another half-breed Naraku wanted the jewel himself. He could change his appear. So his disguised himself as both Inuyasha and Kikyō and trick them into thinking the other betray the other. Inuyasha went to take the jewel himself but Kikyō sealed him to the tree before he could leave with it. She herself died from a fatal wound from Naraku. She and the jewel were burned together. Fifty years later, Inuyasha wakes up from a young girl five hundred years from the future. She went by the name Kagome. Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyō. She could subdue my father by saying the word 'sit'. Kaede had thrown the Beads of Subjugation that her sister Kikyō had made. Inuyasha and Kagome go on a journey to find the shards of the jewel after Kagome broke it trying to get it back. Inuyasha soon gets Tetsusaiga. He and his brother fight over it. But my uncle could not touch Tetsusaiga without getting hurt. For he hated humans and his own brother. Inuyasha and Kagome soon come across other companies. A young fox kit named Shippō who lose his father to the to the Demon Brothers. Then a monk named Miroku who has the wind tunnel in his hand. It was passed down from his grandfather. Naraku had cursed him with it. The wind tunnel had killed his father and grandfather and would have killed him if Naraku was not killed. Sango was a demon slayer and so was her whole village. When Sango, her father, little brother, and a couple others went to kill a demon for Naraku. But they didn't know it was Naraku as he was controlling this human lord. He took control of Sango's little brother and had him kill the small group. The demon slayers were buried but Sango had lived. Naraku sent thousands of low-class demons to kill her village. Everyone in the village was killed. She had dug herself out and Naraku told her a half-breed with the name of Inuyasha. Sango goes to kill Inuyasha but finds out the truth and joined them. Inuyasha wishes to become a full demon lessens over time. Tetsusaiga was found out to keep Inuyasha's demon half under control. When he became close to death by a demon, one that broke Tetsusaiga, his demon half took over. He killed anything that moved. He saw no friend or foe. By knocking him out brought Inuyasha back. His sword was fixed by one of his fangs being used. But the sword became too heavy and his demon side took over when almost die and was not touching his sword. He killed human bandits and felt guilt over in when he was brought back to himself. Those humans killed others but Inuyasha felt guilt as he never killed a human before. Inuyasha got used to the sword when he killed the same dragon demon that gave fatal wounds to his father. Sesshōmaru who was their enemy became their ally. And because of one little human girl. Her name was Rin. She had no family. When Rin was out in the woods one day, she found him injured and brought him food. When she was killed by a pack of wolf demons, Sesshōmaru brought her back to life with his sword. Tenseiga also wanted him to do it. Rin stays with Sesshōmaru and she softens his heart. Inuyasha and his group along with Sesshōmaru kill Naraku. But in the end, the jewel was the true enemy. It used Naraku to continue its existence in this world. Only one wish could make it go away and it was to make it vanished from that world. My father soon met my mother, a silver wolf demon, and they fell in love. That is my father's tale."

The group just sits in silence for a few minutes.

"How long did your father's journey take?" asks Bilbo.

"Three years," answers Reyna.

"Wow," breathes Fili.

"Your father is strong," says Kili.

"I think it is time for your story now," says Thorin softly.

"Yes. I do think it is time," says Reyna. "I was born two hundred years to a half-breed and a full demon. It makes me a three-quarter demon. For all my family knew I was the only three-quarter demon. I demon senses are more fine tune than my father's but I don't feel as my father did. My feelings were duller than his. He felt his emotions more keenly than I did. He was quick to anger and feel his other emotions. I was indifferent than my father in my emotions but not like my mother. My father didn't feel his emotions as strong as a human. But I still had the same night of weakness. I was on the same kind of night my father was born on. We shared the same night of being human. My mother made me a silver cloak to help hide and protect me. Fifty years ago, Ghost attacked my parents. He hated my father for killing Naraku. He watched us for a long time and attacked the night of the new moon. My mother was weak that night too. For she was in her last month of her pregnancy. Both my mother and my father put up a good fight against Ghost but in the end, he killed them. They fought Ghost to keep him away from me and I escaped. I had returned the next morning to find them dead. I buried them myself. From that moment on I trained to kill him. Twenty years ago I fought him. But I was injured badly and before he could kill me I ended up in the yard of Bag End. That is how I got here."

Thorin says, "That is quite a hardship to bear." A few hours have passed since the story began. The dwarfs and Gandalf didn't know what to say.


	7. The Bear

I don't own anything.

The Bear

When morning came the group woke up slowly one by one. Reyna is the first to wake, then Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and then the rest. Reyna watches the sun rise as the rest of the group gets up. Her hands still hold tight to her two swords. Bilbo wakes up and walks over to Reyna.

"How is your wound?" asks Bilbo. Before Reyna could answer Bilbo is already pulling up Reyna's undershirt to look at the wound. He takes the wrap off to find it completely healed. "Your wound is completely healed!" yelps Bilbo. This got all of the dwarfs and Gandalf coming over. "How?"

"My demon side and Tenseiga heal me," answers Reyna. Everyone nods remembering what Reyna said the night before. For the next few months, the group is making their way to the Lonely Mountain and playing keep away with Azog's Orc pack. It has been 12 months since the start of the journey. Bilbo comes back from scouting ahead.

"There is a bear. Bigger than a normal bear," says Bilbo.

"We have to get moving. I know a home up ahead," says Gandalf. A roar shakes the forest around them. "Run!" The group runs until they get to the house. The dwarfs shut the door but the bear tries to push the door open. Reyna glares and searches the nose of the bear. The bear pulls back and the dwarfs shut the door.

"What was that?" asks Thorin.

"That is our host He is a skinwalker," answers Gandalf.

"Great job Gandalf. Take us to the home of the skinwalker that tried to kill us," mutters Reyna. Gandalf cases a glare Reyna's way but does not say anything. The group goes to sleep for the night. The dwarfs, Bilbo, and Reyna wake up to Gandalf taking to someone. It is the Skin Walker. The group sits down to eat. The Skin Walkers tells them that he hates dwarfs. But he hates Orcs more. Reyna watches as the Skin Walker walks back and front. She saw his bear form and can't help but think of her uncle's demon form. He is a least ten times bigger than this Skin Walker or maybe even twenty times bigger. She thinks of what her demon form looks like and how big she will be. Reyna knows she can turn into a demon form because she did it once when she was young. She does not remember it but her parents told her. She makes her way to where the Skin Walker's side.

"What do you turn to transform? What does it feel like?" asks Reyna.

The Skin Walker stops and answers, "I image myself as a bear to turn into one and as human to turn back. I am not sure how to tell you how it feels." The Skin Walker looks at her a few minutes closer and smiles. "You are quite wolf-like." Reyna gives him a wolf like a grin and walks back to the others. The Skin Walker gives the group two horses and many twelve ponies. They ride until they get to the forest. Gandalf leaves as the rest of the group watch them go. The group enters the forest following the path.

"The forest smells sick," mutters Reyna. The group ends up leaving the path. Everyone starts to see things. Reyna looks around and shakes her head. She looks up and sees some light from the sun. "I need to get to the sun." She and Bilbo climb the trees to all the way to the top. Both of them laugh at the feel sunlight on their skin. Once they look around, they make their way down to the ground. But they are attacked by spiders. Bilbo goes to save the dwarfs and uses his ring to make him invisible. Reyna kills as many spiders as possible. The dwarfs are free and the two of them are about to meet up with the dwarfs when elves appear. The elves kill all the spiders and take the dwarfs prisoner. Once the elves are out of hearing range, Reyna jumps to Bilbo's side.

"We need to get them back," says Bilbo.

"I think it is time to practice your burgling skills, Bilbo," says Reyna.

"What are you going to do?" asks Bilbo.

"I will clear the way of elves and orcs," answers Reyna. Bilbo gives her a hard look. "I won't kill the elves. They will just have a bad headache when they wake."

"Where are we going to meet up at?" asks Bilbo.

"I think the waterway is the best. Get the dwarfs into the waterway somehow. If I don't see you or hear a sign from you in four hours than I am going in with you," answers Reyna. Reyna looks around. "We need to find you a way in."

"In the goblins' cave, I found a ring. One that turns me invisible," says Bilbo.

"Alright. I think you should use it to get in and free the dwarfs. But why have you not told anyone?" asks Reyna.

"I don't know. I tried to tell Gandalf earlier but I just couldn't tell him," answers Bilbo.

Reyna nods and says, "I will keep your secret." Bilbo nods and both go off to their assigned task.

Reyna waits two hours before she hears shouting. "Do those know anything about being quiet? With all the noise they are making I will be surprised if we are not attacked." She waits a few more minutes before she sees the dwarfs floating down in barrels the waterway. Bilbo is holding on to Thorin.

"Took you guys long enough. How is your water ride?" laughs Reyna. The wet dwarfs glare at Reyna.

"How about you join us?" asks Kili.

"Are you scared of the water?" asks Fili.

Reyna glares and answers, "I am not scared of water. You act like I am a cat demon. I am a wolf/dog demon." Before any more words can be spoken, Reyna wipes around cutting an arrow in half from an orc. More orcs come running. Reyna goes from each side killing the orcs and protecting Bilbo and the dwarfs. Two elves join her in killing the orcs Prince Legolas and the captain of the guard Tauriel. Legolas jumps a lot on the dwarfs' heads. The dwarfs hit a gate. Kili gets out opening the gate but before he could an arrow hits him. Another arrow goes to hit him but has poison on it this time. Reyna is there cutting it in half. She pushes Kili back in the water with the others. Kili gave an angry "Hey" but Reyna ignores it. She opens the gate and the dwarfs plus Bilbo get through. Reyna stays on the land by the water keeping pace with the dwarfs and Bilbo in the water.

"How are you not tired?" asks Kili.

"I am a three-quarter demon. It will be a long time before I am tried," answers Reyna.


	8. Lake Town

I don't own anything.

 **Idea. Do you think Brad should kill the dragon or Reyna? Review for who you want.**

Lake Town

The group final reaches an area where water leads in the land. Bilbo and the dwarfs get out of the barrels and walk onto dry land. Fili helps Kili to dry land.

"Yes. Dry land. How I miss you so much," says Fili.

"I agree with brother," says Kili. Reyna rolls her eyes. "I saw that." But all Reyna does is walk away from the two brothers.

"Where do we go now, Thorin," asks Reyna.

"We have to get across the lake," answers Thorin.

"How do we going to do that? Do you have money to for someone to take us across? Last time I check is none of us can walk on water. Not even I can walk on water. And I own no flying pet demon," asks Reyna. Thorin glares at Reyna for her smart remarks while she wears a face of indifferent. "The elf King didn't try to make a deal with you?"

"He did but I turned him down," answers Thorin. Reyna glares at him.

"You may be King Thorin but I still see can't talk to people," says Reyna.

"I will never make a deal with that elf," growls Thorin.

"But if had made the deal then Kili wouldn't be hurt. We would have not almost died. All because you couldn't put your feels aside for once. A King has to be able to talk and make deals with people he doesn't like. How do you think my uncle rulers? He mostly hates everybody. Smiles even then you Thorin. Don't let your feeling get in the way next time you make a deal. Because next time you do then someone might ready die. You can't think about your feelings about that person when making a deal. You must think if it would be the best for your people. And that deal would have been good for us. No one would have gotten hurt. You are their King, act like a King then. Not some little boy who didn't get his way," snarls Reyna.

"I do not need you tell me how to be a King," growls Thorin.

"It looks like I do. If you made the deal then we would not have needed to waste time getting here," snarls Reyna and with that, she walks off.

"I will like to see you be King," growls Thorin.

"I will most likely do better than you. I don't let my feeling lead my actions," snarls Reyna as she looks back. She still wears a face of indifferent. Thorin has a glare on his face. She walks off to Bilbo's side as Thorin marches off in the opposite way. More talk happens when a man shows up. His name is Brad. Reyna walks up to the man.

"If you take us across the lake then we will pay double then what you are paid," says Reyna.

"And why would I do that? Those barrels come from the elves and they have holes in them. So you must have done something to angry the King. The Master won't let you in," asks Brad.

"Because you have children and you need all the money you can get to take care of them. And I didn't angry the King. The dwarfs did," answers Reyna. Brad agrees to take them across. Everyone in the group hides in the barrels. Money is handed over before they hide. Fish is dump into the barrels and they make it into town. Brad sneakers them into his house. He has three children one boy and two girls. The weapons Brad gives them are not good enough for the dwarfs.

"If you had made that deal then you all would have your weapons now," remarks Reyna. Thorin glares at her but says nothing. "Maybe he is starting to see some sense," thinks Reyna. The dwarfs later leave to steal some weapons. Reyna and Bilbo join them down in the square after they are caught. The Master of the town lets them go to the mountain after Thorin gives his word about giving the town gold and making it great again.

The next day, the group sets sail. Kili is left behind because he is injured and Fili stays with him. Two other dwarfs stay behind too.

On the boat, Reyna stands in the back of the boat. She watches as the mountain gets bigger the closer they get. They get off the boat and make their way up the mountain. They get to the side just as the sun is setting. The group tries to find the key hole but can't. When the sun sets, the dwarfs go down the path they had gone up. Bilbo and Reyna are only left there.

"The last light of this month," mutters Bilbo.

"The last light. It doesn't say sunlight. It means the light from the moon," states Reyna. Bilbo's eyes widen and both of them look for the key.

"Where is it?" asks Bilbo. "It is the last moonlight of the month!" yells Bilbo down the path. Bilbo kicks the key and Thorin catches it. The moonlight shines on the keyhole and Thorin unlocks the door. The rest of the group makes their way up. They stand at the door. It is time to face the dragon. It is time for Bilbo to get the King's stone back.


	9. The Dragon

I don't own anything.

The Dragon

"It is time for you to get the King's stone," says Thorin to Bilbo.

"Alright," says Bilbo.

"I'm going with him," says Reyna.

"No, you are not going to with Bilbo. The dragon does not know the smell of hobbit," says Thorin.

"He doesn't know the smell of demon either," says Reyna.

"But he does know the smell of human," growls Thorin.

"But he also knows the smell of dwarfs," says Reyna.

"That is why the others and I are not going in," growls Thorin.

"I can smell the scent dwarfs on Bilbo. Do you think the dragon won't smell the lingering scent of dwarfs on him?" asks Reyna. Thorin and the others look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" asks Thorin.

Reyna rolls her eyes as she answers, "Being in close contact with a person will leave a scent on that person. Bilbo has been in contact with you all for months. I can tell you how many of you guys touch him in the last hour. A hope is that if I go with Bilbo and hide there out of sight than Smug might be too busy focusing my demon scent. Or he will smell the dwarfs from the both of us. But if that happens then I can protect Bilbo."

Thorin thinks it over and says, "Alright. You can go." Bilbo and Reyna head for the entrance.

Reyna turns, grins, and says, "I wasn't asking to go. I would have gone even without your permission." Before Thorin can say anything Reyna is out of sight. Reyna and Bilbo walk down the stairs until they get to a room with lots of gold coins.

"That is a lot of gold," mutters Bilbo.

"I though gold didn't mean much to hobbits," mutters Reyna.

"It doesn't. Does it mean much to demons?" asks Bilbo.

"Depending on the demon. But mostly it doesn't mean much," answers Reyna. "Time for me to hide." Before Bilbo can say anything to Reyna she is gone.

"I hate when she does that," mutters Bilbo. He walks on the gold and searches for the King's stone. Smug pulls himself out of the gold.

"Show yourself!" roars Smug. Bilbo had put the ring on and Reyna is watching from above. Bilbo walks around before he pulls the ring off because he saw an eye. But it was just Smug's eye. "There you are!" Bilbo then talks on about what he is, the names he has, and how great Smug is. Smug smells around for the other scent. Smug tells Bilbo he knows the dwarfs sent him. He tells Bilbo that Thorin will go mad because of the King's stone. He goes to attack Bilbo but Bilbo gets away. Reyna jumps down from above and lands on Smug's back.

"Run!" Reyna yells as she strikes Smug with her sword. Her sword does nothing but his attention is now on her. Smug slams his body against the wall to knock Reyna off. She stays on and strikes him again. "A big dragon like you can't handle someone as small as me?"

"Get off me!" roars Smug. "What are you?"

Reyna laughs, "Won't you like to know." She looks for Bilbo and sees that he is out of the room, backflips off Smug's back. She then darts up the stairs after Bilbo. Smug follows behind Reyna. Reyna comes to see Bilbo and Thorin standing to face each other. "What is going on? Why are you guys standing here? Smug is right behind me." The three of them look up to see Smug above them. They take off and meet up with the other dwarfs. Thorin tells them the plan. Everyone breaks off into a smaller group. Reyna, Bilbo, Thorin, and the white hair dwarf run down the hall. Bilbo follows the other dwarf to a door as Reyna follows Thorin down the hall.

"Thorin. Reyna. Where are you going?" asks Bilbo. Thorin and Reyna are about to make their way over when Smug shows up.

"Go!" yells Thorin. Reyna and Thorin run to a dead end. They are knocked down the hole but grab onto the line that goes down there. Smug flies down at them but then a dwarf knocks down another supply line that brings Reyna and Thorin up. Smug knocks them off to where they are standing on Smug's nose. Smug opens his mouth as Reyna jumps down onto Smug's face. Se claws Smug's eye as a new line comes down for them to grab. "Reyna!" She looks up and jumps to grab Thorin's hand. Both Thorin and Reyna are pulled up by the others. They make their way to the forges and trick Smug into heating it up. Liquid gold is sent into the throne room. The group leads Smug into the throne room where they dump liquid gold onto him. Smug flies out of the liquid gold but he is stopped before he can fly off to Lake Town.

Reyna images her mother's demon form as her own and images the picture of the of her baby demon form bigger. Fur grows, hands and feet turn into paws, mouth grows into a muzzle, eyes turn blue with red sclera, ears grow bigger, tail grows longer, and her body turns into a form of a wolf. A howl rings throughout the room. Reyna stands tall and she is as big as Smug. She has silver fur covering her whole body and there is a white full and a purple crescent in it on her forehead. A snarl escapes Reyna's mouth as she faces Smug. The dwarfs and Bilbo stare in shock.

Thorin turns towards Bilbo and asks, "Did you know she can do that?"

"No," answers Bilbo as he still stares at Reyna. Both Reyna and Smug fight each other. Burned fur appears on Reyna as claws marks and bite marks appear on Smug. Smug blows fire while bites and claws. The two circle each as Reyna snarls and Smug roars. The fight pulls in neither favor. Smug decides it is enough and takes off into the sky for Lake Town. Reyna images herself flying as her mother could. She takes off after Smug in the air.

"She can fly!" yells Thorin.

"Wow," says Bilbo. They stare as Reyna leaves. "Come on," says Bilbo as he runs out the door. The dwarfs follow after Bilbo.

Reyna fights Smug above Lake Town. Smug had set some fire to Lake Town but Reyna stopped him. They fight as Brad shoots arrows into Smug. Brad's son brings him the black arrow. Reyna sees Brad setting the black arrow to kill Smug. She jumps onto Smug's back and bites onto the neck. She pulls Smug's head and neck back where it gives Brad the perfect shot to kill Smug. He shoots the black arrow and it hits its mark. Reyna jumps and Smug flies off over the water. He falls into the water and dies.

Reyna watches as she shirks back to her human size. Burns, scratches, and with some bite marks cover her body. Legolas and Tauriel watch Reyna. Reyna passes out but Legolas catches her.

"Let's get her fix up," says Legolas as he carries her.

"A brave girl to fight the dragon. But what is she?" asks Tauriel. They carry Reyna away and into a house to fix her up.

Back at the mountain, Bilbo and the dwarfs wonder what happen to Reyna.

"Smug dead. But what happen to Reyna?" asks Bilbo with worried all over his face. "Do you think she is dead?"

"No. She most likely injured but not dead. She will be back when she can," says Thorin as he grabs ahold of Bilbo and pulls him into a hug.


	10. The King's Stone

I don't own anything.

The King's Stone

Reyna wakes up lying in a bed. She looks around to see she is alone. The burns, bites, and scratches were wrapped. "Who do it? Was it Kili and Fili?" She gets out of bed and makes her way to the door of her room. Before Reyna opens the door, she listens to voices on the other side. She hears two voices and they sound like the two elves she fought the orcs with. The voices belong to Legolas and Tauriel so Reyna opens the door.

"I see you are awake," says Legolas.

"Yes. I want to thank you for wrapping my wounds," says Reyna.

"You are welcome," says Tauriel.

"If you don't mind but can you tell us what you are?" asks Legolas.

"Well since you patch me up I will tell you. I'm a three-quarter demon and part human," answers Reyna.

"I didn't know demons of your kind live in this world," says Tauriel.

"Because I'm from a different old," says Reyna. "Thank you for your help but I need to leave. I have to get back to Bilbo."

Legolas asks, "Are you sure it is fine for you to leave? Maybe rest a little more."

Reyna nods and answers, "I am going to be okay. I heal fast and my sword will help me."

"Alright. We will see you later, Reyna," says Tauriel. Reyna nods and leaves.

Reyna makes her way to one of the boats. Takes the boat and sails across to the mountain. "Time to make sure the dwarfs didn't kill themselves or Bilbo. If they killed themselves, she is going to bring them back to kill them herself." After pulling the small boat on land, Reyna makes her way up the mountain. "I see Kili and Fili got here already." She follows their scent into the same room with gold from earlier. The dwarfs are searching for something but what? Bilbo grabbed the King's Stone earlier. Smug said Thorin will get the gold maddens. "Was Smug right and is Thorin sick with the gold maddens? I hope a knock to the head will snap him out of it. I have a feeling I'm going to being hitting for something in the future."

"You do know when one member of their company goes missing the rest tries to find that one person?" asks Reyna to the dwarfs and Bilbo. They all jump and turn her way.

"Reyna!" yells Bilbo as he ran up to Reyna. He hugs her and then goes to look at her. "You're hurt."

"Just some burns, scratches, and bites. I will be fine," says Reyna.

"How did you turn into that thing?" asks Thorin.

"That was my demon form," answers Reyna.

"Why did you never turn into that form before?" asks Fili.

Reyna answers, "Because I couldn't do it before."

"Why?" asks Kili.

Reyna answers, "Because I did it once as a toddler and my parents weren't sure I could do it again. I'm three-quarter demon and my father couldn't do it since he was only half-demon. I was never able to do it until I did it. My mother could fly in her demon form so I tough I could too and I did."

"You were huge," says Kili.

"My mother was bigger and my uncle is bigger," says Reyna.

Fili says with huge eyes, "Your mother was bigger and your uncle is even bigger."

"I'm still growing myself so I might get as big as my mother," says Reyna.

"You'll get bigger," says both Kili and Fili. Reyna nods.

"Reyna," says Bilbo. "What is that mark on your forehead?"

"What mark?" asks Reyna as she rubs her forehead. The dwarfs take a close look. Bilbo brings over a mirror. Reyna's eyes widen. Her hand reaches up and touched her forehead. "It's a mark."

"What does it mean?" asks Thorin.

"The white full moon shows I'm part of the silver wolf clan. The blue crescent moon inside shows I'm part of the silver dog clan. To get the mark it shows that I made my first transformation into my demon form," answers Reyna. None of the dwarfs or Bilbo knows what to say. Reyna sets the mirror down and asks, "What are you looking for?"

"The King's Stone," answers Thorin. "Now get back looking for it. Reyna, you can help."

"I thought we got past this, Thorin. I don't take orders from you," says Reyna.

Thorin turns towards Reyna and asks, "What did you say?"

"I said I don't take orders from you," answers Reyna.

"I want the stone so you are going to help look for it," growls Thorin.

Reyna narrows her eyes and says, "No. It is just a stone Thorin. You have your old home back. You should be happy. Not going crazy because of some stone that can be replaced."

"That stone can't be replaced," growls Thorin.

"But your family and friends can be replaced. Keep driving them like this you are going to lose them or get them killed. I thought family meant everything to you and so did your old home. Are you ready to throw everything away just for a rock? Because that what it looks like to me," says Reyna.

"What would you know? You can't even get back to your world. You never showed any want to go back to your world. You carry around your family swords so why can't I get my family's King's Stone back," growls Thorin.

"Because my sword didn't cause my father to go crazy like the stone did for your grandfather. It stopped his demon half from taking over and getting himself killed. And it does the same for me. You don't know how much pain it can cause," snarls Reyna.

"What do you mean?" asks Kili before Thorin could say anything.

Reyna answers, "Because I killed my best friend."

"Why?" asks Fili.

"We were out in the woods playing. Four adult demons came by and attacked us because they could smell my mixed blood. Attacked my friend for being friends with me. Almost killed me. When they thought I was dead they started on my friend. But I wasn't dead so my demon side took over and killed everyone in that clearing. My demon side didn't care about friends or foes. All I felt was blood lust and the want to kill anything that moved. My father came and I attacked him too. He stopped me by putting his sword in my hands and I turned back," answers Reyna. "You are getting this gold maddens your grandfather had."

"I see," says Thorin. Reyna starts to walk away but stops and says, "I did have a chance to go back to my own world. Lord Elrond knows a way to get me home. But I stayed to help you dwarfs get your old home back and to protect all you." Reyna is then gone from the before anyone could say anything. Bilbo follows after her. He follows her outside to watch the sunset.

"Are you okay?" asks Bilbo.

"Yes," answers Reyna. "Don't you have the Stone?"

"Yes but I can't it to him. It will make the gold maddens worst. He won't give the men the gold. He gave his gold and now he wouldn't give the gold. The elves here are not helping," answers Bilbo. Reyna nods. "Who helped you?"

"Legolas and Tauriel helped me," answers Reyna. Bilbo and Reyna stand there watching the sunset.


	11. The Meeting

I don't own anything.

The Meeting

"What are you going to do with the King's Stone?" asks Reyna.

"I'm going to give it to Brad so he can trade it for gold. The gold is to help rebuild their live," answers Bilbo.

"Alright. I'll be right behind you for everything, Bilbo. For every step of the way," says Reyna. "When do you want to go to Brad?"

"Now. The others will think I'm making sure you are okay and know we will be gone for a while," answers Bilbo. Reyna and Bilbo start for where Brad is. Brad is in King Thranduil's tent. Gandalf stands in the tent telling King Thranduil and Brad it is a bad idea to go to war with the dwarfs. There is an army heading this way of orcs.

"Bilbo. Reyna. Why are you here?" asks Gandalf.

"Your back Gandalf," says Bilbo. "But I am here to give this to Brad. Trade it for the gold Thorin gave his word for."

"Why are you doing this for us?" asks Brad.

"I'm doing it for the dwarfs not you," answers Bilbo. Bilbo, Reyna, and Gandalf leave the tent.

"You need to stay here tonight. The both of you," says Gandalf.

"I'm not staying," says Bilbo.

"Yes you are. I'll stay in mountain tonight to make sure the dwarfs don't kill themselves. Gandalf if you let Bilbo get hurt or die I will kill you myself," says Reyna and then she is off towards the mountain.

The next morning, elves, men, dwarfs, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Reyna are at the meeting. Reyna stands up with the dwarfs while Bilbo is with the elves and men but no one knows he is there. Reyna looks out over the two groups. She then catches Bilbo's scent. "Why is he here? I hope he does nothing stupid. This is Bilbo I'm thinking about. Of course he is going to do something." Reyna watches as the talks happen as she gets madder and madder the more talking happens. "Why can't they come to an agreement? Is it so hard to come to an agreement? It is just gold. My father and uncle come to agreements back when they tried to kill each other every time they saw each other." She listens as Thorin says it is a trick and then Bilbo comes out saying he gave them the King's Stone. Bilbo comes up and tells them he took it as his part of the treasure. Thorin grows angry and tells the dwarfs to throw Bilbo off. Reyna's hand goes to her sword and glares at each dwarf daring them to make her mad. None of the dwarfs will throw Bilbo.

"I'll do it myself," growls Thorin and he goes for Bilbo. Reyna is a red blur and is in between Bilbo and Thorin in a second.

"I'll watch myself if I was you, Thorin. Try to hurt Bilbo again and I will kill you. Mark my words I will kill you and not feel an ounce of regret for protecting my pack. You are my pack member but harming another pack member like you were going to do to Bilbo is punishable by death," snarls Reyna as her eyes turn into her demon eyes.

"I'll like to see you try," growls Thorin.

"Did you forget what I did to Smug. You couldn't even to a mark on his hide and I put many own him from my own claws," snarls Reyna. "You are sick Thorin and you need help. Let us help you before you go too far. There is an army heading this way and you are too busy fighting among friends. Are you trying to get yourself and your friends killed."

"She is right Thorin," says Gandalf.

"Take your hobbit and homeless mixed mutt. I don't want to see them again," growls Thorin. Reyna snarls and gives Thorin a claw mark on his check.

"I though you understood the pain I went through but now I see you only care about your own pain," snarls Reyna as she picks Bilbo up and jumps down to where the elves and men stand. Thorin and the other dwarfs stare in shock at Reyna.

The Dwarf King of the Iron Hills shows up with his army. He gives a big speech to all. The dwarfs and the elves get ready to fight.

"They need to be stop," says Gandalf.

"I'll stop them," says Reyna. She walks into the clearing between the two armies. "Stop this now. There is an army coming and you all are acting like children."

Bilbo thinks, "Why can't my daughter ever talk people down without insulting." He and Gandalf share a look. Either this helps or things are going to turn bloody. Bilbo also has a feeling Reyna will be in the middle of it and none of the blood will be hers.

"Get out of the way little girl," growls the King of the Iron Hills.

"So you won't listen to when I'm little. How about when I'm as big as Smug was?" mutters Reyna. The people that hear her shift uneasily. Reyna closes her eyes and then in the next moment a giant wolf is towering over them. The dwarfs and elves pull back some in fear. The men are not sure what to do as this girl saved them. Blue with red sclera eyes glare down at the dwarfs and elves. Flames sprout from her paws. "Are you ready to listen now," snarls Reyna. The elves and dwarfs nod while their Kings glare.

"That is one way to get the people to listen," remarks Legolas.

"You wish you can do that to make your dad listen to you," says Tauriel.

"An army is coming this way this way and you need to be ready to fight if you don't want to die. Thorin get out of your mountain. It is your fight too. You fighting the dragon brought this army," snarls Reyna. "Now act like the adults you are and work together to fight a common enemy. That is how you will win."

"And how can you make us?" yells a dwarf.

"Why do I have to threaten them to make the work together? You think they will work together because of the army because if they don't then they die. It is not too hard," Reyna thinks. "I can always step on you. If my paw doesn't get you then the flames should," she answers.

"Alright," yells a dwarf. The elves, dwarfs, and men agree to work together to fight the upcoming army. Reyna makes her way over to Thorin and the others.

"Are you going to fight or you going to hide?" asks Reyna as she sits in front of them.

"We will fight," answers Thorin.

"Why did you have to reclaim your old home? Didn't you find a new home?" asks Reyna.

"It is our home," answers Thorin.

"But many of you don't know what this place is like to be home," says Reyna.

"Why do you want to know?" asks Thorin.

"A friend once told me that home is where the heart is. Where you are most loved. For me that is where ever Bilbo is," answers Reyna. She then trots off to where Bilbo and Gandalf are.

"I want to fight Gandalf," says Bilbo.

"Let Bilbo fight Gandalf. He has done well fighting the spiders," says Reyna as she changes form. Bilbo's eyes shine. He runs off to get ready.

"Why did you allow him to fight?" asks Gandalf.

"Because he would have anyway," answers Reyna. "Keep an idea on him in the fight."

"That form is quiet amazing," says Gandalf.

"It is my demon form," says Reyna. She looks north and thinks, "A battle is coming up and I'm not sure who is ready."


	12. The Battle

I don't own anything.

The Battle

Reyna looks towards the north for any sign of the army. Thorin and the other dwarfs had gotten their weapons back from the elves. Her silver ears are high and alert. A noise like something big going on in the ground has Reyna letting Gandalf know the battle is coming. Huge worm-like creatures burst through the earth with orcs coming through them. Everyone fights the oncoming orcs together.

"I see that dwarfs and elves work well together when they are made," remarks Reyna.

"Yes they do," says Gandalf. Reyna smells the air and finds a scent she hates.

"Tell Bilbo I love him if you don't see me at the end of the battle," says Reyna.

"What are you going to do?" asks Thorin.

"I'm going to take care of Ghost," answers Reyna.

"That can get you killed. Remember what happen the last time you two fought?" asks Thorin.

"The last time I couldn't use my father's sword for the whole fight. Do you know any else here that kill him?" asks Reyna.

"How about Gandalf?" asks Thorin.

"I'm not sure how Gandalf's magic will work on a demon like him," answers Reyna. Before Thorin can say anything more Reyna is heading north at a very fast pace. She makes her way through the battling armies and makes her way to Ghost.

"Hello, Reyna. It is good to see you again," smirks Ghost.

"And this will be the last time we see each other," snarls Reyna. She pulls out Tetsusaiga out and attacks. Ghost and Reyna go back and front in their fighting. Neither gains the upper hand. The swords clashed with sometimes a swing of a claw. Reyna and Ghost pull apart from each other and stand face to face. Both are cover in claw marks and gashes from their swords. Ghost puts his sword away and transforms into his demon form. He demon form is a giant black lion. He is bigger than Reyna's demon form. Reyna too makes her transformation into her demon form. Both demons claw and bite at each other. The elves, men, and dwarfs stay away from their feet. The orcs and goblins get step on because they don't stay away. Blood drips each of their bodies. Growls and snarls are the only sounds they make. Reyna jumps on Ghost's back and bites the back of his neck. He throws her off and claws her stomach. Reyna jumps back to her feet and claws Ghost's face. He knocks her into the mountain's side and it transforms her into her human form.

Tetsusaiga glows and Reyna pulls it out. "What are you trying to tell me?" It glows and Reyna knew what to do. Ghost walks closer to Reyna and growls, "As weak as your father."

Reyna snarls, "You don't get to talk about my father." She pulls back her sword and swings it. "Wind Scar!" Five beams of light come from the sword and hit Ghost.

"No!" yells Ghost as he is killed by Reyna. His form shifts back to his human one as he falls to the ground.

"I did it," mutters Reyna as she kneels on the ground.

"Yes you did," says Gandalf. "And a hard battle you just fought."

"Where is Bilbo?" asks Reyna.

"He went up the mountain to warn Thorin and the other dwarfs up there that it is a trap," answers Gandalf.

"I need to go after him," says Reyna as she pulls herself onto her feet.

"Are you sure it is a good idea, Reyna. You are badly injured," says Gandalf.

Reyna stands up and says, "My job is to protect Bilbo until my last breath leaves my body. My heart still beats so I'm going to him."

"Baggins never listen to me," mutters Gandalf but Reyna is already leaving. She heads up the mountain to where Bilbo and four of the dwarfs are. Fili lies still in the snow. He is dead. Tenseiga glows and she pulls it out. "I can bring him back." She swings Tenseiga at Fili's body and breathe enters his body. He sits up and sees Reyna.

"What happen?" asks Fili.

"You were killed so I brought you back," answers Reyna. "Come on." Fili follows after Reyna and they soon come across Kili's body. He is dead too. Reyna brings Kili back to live and then all three are on their way to find Thorin and Bilbo. They find Bilbo crying over Thorin's body. "Get off him Bilbo." Bilbo gets off Thorin and Reyna brings him back to life.

"What happen?" asks Thorin.

"All three you asked the same question. You die and I brought you back," answers Reyna.

"Just like that?" asks Thorin.

"Just like that," answers Reyna. Thorin gets up and hugs Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and then Reyna.

"It is good to see you alive. I'm sorry for everything I did," says Thorin.

"Looks like getting brought back from the dead cure your gold maddens," remarks Reyna. Before any more talking can happen a hundred of goblins show up. "Wind Scar!" Reyna snarls as she swings Tetsusaiga before any of the dwarfs pull out their swords.

"How did you do that?" asks Kili.

"I did say Tetsusaiga can slay a hundred demons at once," answers Reyna.

"Did you kill Ghost?" asks Fili.

"Yes," answers Reyna.

"Good job," comments Thorin.

"How are you feeling Bilbo?" asks Reyna.

"Fine. I should be asking you that. You're the one cover in blood," answers Bilbo.

"I may be cover in blood but I didn't die," says Reyna. Two elves come running this way.

"Reyna, are you okay?" asks Legolas.

"I'm fine," answers Reyna.

Tauriel says, "The blood covering you say out wise, Celeb Draug."

"Well, I'm still standing so I'm fine. What did you say?" asks Reyna.

Tauriel answers, "Celeb Draug means silver wolf."

"When did you have time for these elves?" growls Thorin.

"They were nice enough to patch me up while you guys were too busy trying to find the King's Stone," answers Reyna. It causes Bilbo and the dwarfs to look guilty for not looking for Reyna after the dragon. "I think it is time to go back and for you Thorin to make good on your word." Reyna starts for the other dwarfs, elves, and men were at when she falls to the ground.

"Reyna!" yells Bilbo as everyone runs to Reyna's side. "You said you were fine."

"Well it looks like my wounds caught up with me," says Reyna. "I didn't rest after killing Ghost. I ran up here to protect you, Bilbo."

"Crazy daughter of mine," says Bilbo. Reyna pulls herself onto feet but then she passes out from blood lost. Legolas catches Reyna before she hits the ground.

"Let me carry here," growls Thorin.

"Reyna is taller than you. It will be better if I carry her," says Legolas.

"Let him carry Reyna. He is taller so it will be easier," says Bilbo before Thorin can say anything. They make their way down and meet up with Gandalf who leads them to an elven healer. After the healer got done with Reyna all they can do now is waiting.


	13. Going Home

I don't own anything.

Going Home

Reyna woke two days after the battle. She stands up and makes her way out of the room she is in. Bilbo, Gandalf, and the dwarfs are eating dinner as Reyna comes into the room.

"That smells good," says Reyna. The dwarfs and Bilbo jump up from the chairs and make their way to Reyna. Everyone hugs Reyna and tell her how good it is to see her awake. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for two days," answers Bilbo as he pulls her towards the table. Reyna sits at the table and digs in. The dwarfs, Bilbo, and Gandalf fill her in on what has happened over the two days.

"Sounds like a full two days," says Reyna.

"Those two elves want you to send them a letter to tell them how you are feeling," growls Thorin.

"They are very nice and the two of them are my friends. A hate between two races like that causes a lot of pain," says Reyna.

"It does not," says Thorin.

"Last time I check half-breeds and people with mixed blood are hated by mostly everyone because of the hate between two races. Others had tried to kill me and my father because of it," says Reyna.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. How come you are friends those elves so fast?" asks Thorin.

"They do have names. Legolas and Tauriel are their names. They did patch me up and didn't piss me off when I first met them like you did. Nor were they rude. Your little group did open me up more and trust easier. I guess this is what my father felt with his small group," answers Reyna.

"Would any of the still be alive?" asks Bilbo.

"Only Shippō," answers Reyna. "He is a fox demon. Last I saw him he had all nine of his tails."

"What do you mean?" asks Fili.

"Fox demons gain tails as they get stronger. They can get up to nine. Some take a hundred, a few hundred, a thousand, or more years," answers Reyna.

"Wow," says Kili. The others agree with him.

"I'll get the letter after some food," says Reyna and they all go back to eating. She writes the letter after eating and sends it to the elves. The dwarfs tell Reyna what they are going to do with the place and Reyna tells them more about her world.

"My father and uncle each other a lot. More than the Elf King and Thorin hate each other," says Reyna.

"Like that is possible," says Kili.

"They could be around each other or they would try the kill the other. Even smelling the other made the blood lust go up. They had almost killed each other a few times. My uncle put his hand through my father's stomach like Ghost did with his sword to me but Tetsusaiga stops him from harming my father anymore. My father almost killed my uncle with Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar. Tenseiga saved my uncle life. My grandfather had given those swords to protect them from each other. The one couldn't kill the other with those swords. Tetsusaiga went to my father to help protect him and keep his demon half from taking over. Tenseiga went to my uncle to heal him and to teach him how to feel for others," says Reyna.

"Your uncle and father hated each other more than the Elf King and uncle Thorin," says Fili. Thorin and the others nod in agreement. The group members go to do their own thing. Reyna and Bilbo sit watching the sunset.

"When do you want to home?" asks Reyna.

"In a week's time," answers Bilbo. Reyna nods and together they watch the sunset and the moon rise. Soon Bilbo goes in as Reyna looks at the full moon. She wonders what her father say about this whole journey or how she acted on the journey. She most likely won't be here right if it wasn't for Ghost killing them. Reyna takes one last look at the moon before she walks back into the mountain. She finds Thorin sitting in the throne room.

"Are you plan on going back to your own world?" asks Thorin.

"No. Not now. Maybe in a hundred years," answers Reyna.

"What will you while you are in this world?" asks Thorin.

"I'll stay in the Shire and journey throughout Middle Earth. Maybe visit my home world once in a while," answers Reyna.

"I like to see your home world," says Thorin.

"Maybe I'll bring you there one day," says Reyna. "The world won't be kind to you."

Thorin says, "I'm me and the others will be able to handle it."

"Maybe," says Reyna.

"When do you leave to go to the shire?" asks Thorin.

"In a week's time. But I'll be leaving two days early to go see the elves," answers Reyna.

"Why do you want to see those elves?" asks Thorin.

"We are friends. There is no reason for you to dislike them," answers Reyna.

"They are elves and they didn't help my people," says Thorin.

Reyna says, "It was the Elf King's choice to not help you. You can't hate them for that. And the Elf King did help you in the Battle of Fives Armies. It happened years ago and you don't know Elf King's reason. He could have turned you away because he didn't want the dragon to attack him, people."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you so let's drop it," says Thorin.

"Wow. For once you are not in the mood to argue with me," says Reyna.

The time passed quickly, Reyna has left to see the elves. Bilbo will join in two days' time. Reyna soon finds Legolas and Tauriel in the forest.

"Legolas! Tauriel!" calls out Reyna.

"Reyna," greets both Legolas and Tauriel.

Tauriel looks her up and down. "How are your wounds healing?"

"My wounds are healed already," says Reyna.

"That is good," says Legolas.

Reyna looks around and says, "What are you doing now?"

Legolas answers, "We are tracking down a nest of spiders. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes," answers Reyna. Tauriel, Legolas, and Reyna track down the spiders and kill them. They sound go back to the castle and have dinner. The next day the three of them spend time together. Legolas and Tauriel teach Reyna how to shot a bow and arrow. They do some swordplay afterwards. Tauriel and Legolas also teach Reyna some Elvish and give her a book of it.

"I remember I have something to give to your father," says Reyna.

"What is it?" asks Legolas.

Reyna pulls out a pouch with a necklace of silver and pearls and answers, "This."

"Then we better go see the King," says Tauriel. The three of them make their way to see the King.

"Father, Reyna has something to give you," says Legolas.

"Really," says King Thranduil. Reyna hands him the pouch. He opens the pouch and his eyes widen. "My wife's necklace. Why did you give this to me?"

"It is yours. I thought you would want it back," answers Reyna. "Just like I carry around my father and uncle's swords." King Thranduil nods and leaves with the necklace.

"You are an elf friend," says King Thranduil before he leaves.

"That went well," says Tauriel. The rest of the day and the next Reyna, Legolas, and Tauriel spent time together doing many things. Bilbo and Gandalf show up the next day and Reyna leaves with them. They stop at many places on the way back and soon got to Rivendell. The three of them stay two nights and during those two days, Reyna met a young boy name, Estel.

"Who are you?" asks Estel.

"I'm Reyna," answers Reyna. "You are?"

"I'm Estel," answers Estel. "You journey with the dwarfs."

"You're a smart one," says Reyna. The two of them spend time together until Reyna leaves. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Reyna make it back to Bag End. Two years later, Reyna goes out on another journey. But that is another story.


End file.
